Tears for Flame
by Gingercookiessnaps
Summary: "Continued from Graceful". In which Mana gives words of encouragement to all from her own personal experiences. Deeply sad to hear what has happened. She was sure Kiara was such a good friend.


**I don't know if I can write something as I didn't know Grace of Flame; however, after reading everybody's words for her, I decided I'd offer up my experience to help the process of mourning over her. I offer my experience through Mana (who probably has her own experiences as well). I hope I'm allowed to do this since I didn't know Grace of Flame very well. If I'm not, I'll gladly take it down. **

Mana leaned against the tent pole that held the tent canopy over the people and the casket. She hadn't dressed up in a fashion of mourning. Heaven forbid she wore enough black as it was at the moment. She didn't cry either; no, she was done crying. Crying only brought her pain, and she had enough pain to last a life time. Her eyes wandered over the people that were crying for Kiara. She did't know her well enough, but she thought to come visit as her friends were her friends. When Ninel's speech ended, Mana decided it was her time to speak to the crowd. The purple haired girl stepped to the podium as the crowd grew silent. Most didn't know who she was. It was to be expected. She was rather new to the scene.

"Hi," she began quietly. "My name's Mana Valkov. I realize that you have no idea how the hell I am, but I wanted to give some words of encouragement to all those that were Kiara's friends." Her eyes traveled to Kyouya. "... and Lover."

The audience grew quiet as they listened to her speech. Mana hated talking in front of people, but she knew this had to be done. The girl knew what it was like to lose somebody close to you without much of a notice. The Kyuubi user took a deep breath before beginning her speech to the funeral service. It was nerve wracking.

"It's hard to lose somebody without a moment's notice. You have to wonder why did it happen. It's all a dream. It's some kind of sick joke somebody is playing on you. Been there, done that. But, you soon find that its the truth. Your friend is gone. You've grown to know them, and it sucks that they left without telling you goodbye ... or anything at all."

A tear slipped down her right cheek as it escaped her eye. She hated giving speeches, and she just remembered why she hated giving them. Especially to people that were hurting as much as she was hurting. The young woman paused to take a shaky breath as she continued her encouragement of words to everybody sitting in front of her.

"But, then, you probably realize they'd kick your butt for crying over them. You realize they don't want you to mourn them. They want you to live your life for them. They're watching over you, and they're making sure everything is going smoothly for you. They're for you when you hurt, so they can haunt the person that hurt you."

The last comment erected laughter from the crowd. Mana grinned as she heard them laugh. "Keep laughing. Keep smiling. Think of all the good times you had with them. Think of all the idiotic times you had with them. Never think of the bad times. You'll cry again."

She trailed off for a few minutes to wipe the the next tear that threatened to escape. She was done crying, and that was that.

"I'd like to finish to say that ... it never gets easier. It never, ever gets easier. You'll find that time as past, and it'll hurt just as much when you think about it. But, again, remember the good times. It'll make it softer."

She simply stepped off the podium before walking away from the funeral. Giving others encouragement opened her own sorrow of losing somebody close. Tears dripped down her face as she tried to wipe them away. Yes, nothing ever gets easier. She had to believe her own words after all

**Again, I have't known Grace of Flame very long, but having Mana say these words made me really miss my grandmother. She passed away without a moment's notice as well. I hope this helps everybody with their own sorrows about the event. I'm sorry I couldn't say much about Flame. **


End file.
